


One Year On

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 1





	One Year On

One Year On  
By  
Edward Hyde

ONE US IMPORT WE CAN ALL GET BEHIND!  
14th August 2027

Katherine Harcourt  
Food & Entertainment  
West Midlands Chronicle

Last night I was invited to return to Sidney’s Family Restaurant for their first anniversary celebrations. Technically the event was held a day early with the true anniversary being today but, since they opened on a Friday, they wanted to hold their celebration on the closest Friday to the anniversary. I was curious to see how well the business would be doing one year on and I was not disappointed!

I was pleased to see the mermaid pool was still a feature with young girls in beautiful costumes frolicking in the warm water. I enquired after Melissa, the mermaid I had spoken to last year, and was informed that she had been cooked and eaten around three months after the opening. I was delighted to hear this as she had spoken very keenly about the idea when we met. I’m sure she was delicious.

The living statues were once again present although I was informed that they are not a permanent feature, included only for special occasions. One rather nice bit of detail I was given was that, now the law has been changed to allow native girls to become meat rather than relying on imported girls from the US, all the stone-painted, nude little beauties displaying themselves that night were girls who had signed up to be meat and were available to order (although not to be served on that night). Therefore they were providing far more than simple decoration – they were also showing off their “wares” to potential customers. 

Orin Roebuck, owner and founder of the chain named after his youngest daughter who successfully campaigned for the right to be slaughtered and butchered for meat was once again in attendance. He spoke movingly about his daughter, Sidney, and how proud she would be to see the legacy of her life’s mission. He thanked the people of the UK for taking her vision to their hearts and announced the opening of two new Sidney’s locations in the UK to open in October and December of this year. 

Roebuck’s speech was followed by one from the manager, outlining what a great first year it had been and the plans for the future which apparently include a gift shop and the introduction of taxidermy services within the next two years. I for one can certainly see the appeal for parents of being able to take home their daughter’s mounted head as a souvenir or even, in cases where a girl is butchered rather than cooked whole, a carefully preserved full-body mount. It was unclear whether these preserved cuties would be available to the general public or only their immediate family but I am sure time will tell.

Following the speeches came the undoubted highlight of the evening’s entertainment. You may recall from my report of the opening ceremony a gymnastics and dance troupe who performed a naked routine to encourage local girls to get in good shape for volunteering once the relevant laws were passed? Apparently, the moment they were legally able to do so, every girl in the group volunteered en mas and became the first British girls to be cooked and served at this, the first UK location of the Sidney’s restaurant chain. Considering this a spectacular success, the manager, Amy Fuller, who has extensive experience in both the entertainment and hospitality industries, decide to fund and engage a permanent dance group to provide monthly entertainment. I understand that there is no obligation on the members to volunteer their meat, however it is quite normal for one girl per show (or occasionally more) to volunteer and be cooked immediately following the dance. This girl is usually given a starring role and put centre-stage during the performance.

Having pulled out all the stops for the special occasion, the group put on a spectacular show which was an enthralling mixture of dance, theatre and good old-fashioned magic show! A balance of tone was struck perfectly but the choice to set the somewhat macabre performance to the 80s hit “Walk like an Egyptian”!

The lights came up on a scene where an adult, robed Anubis (whom I later learned was portrayed by the group’s dance teacher for reasons which I’m sure will become apparent) stood before a decorated sarcophagus which put me in mind so much of a performance of “Joseph and his Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat” that I half expected an Elvis-impersonating Pharaoh to emerge! What followed, however, was a far cry from the works of Andrew Lloyd-Webber. 

Six dancers wearing only ancient Egyptian-style wigs, collars and beaded jewellery emerged from behind Anubis and stood three either side as the music began. They danced as if part of a ritual which is exactly what was being depicted. Six more, dressed this time in red, hooded cloaks, made their way towards the stage from the audience, each carrying a piece of a young girl who I imagined at the time (and confirmed later) had been butchered ready for serving that night.

In time to the music, the pieces were all wrapped in bandages and placed carefully in the sarcofagus, the interior of which the audience could not see. A young girl dressed in a white, satin, wrap-around dress and gold Egyptian-style jewellery was then brought forward and her dress removed. This naked little victim was apparently not a member of the dance troupe but another volunteer scheduled for slaughter that night who had been very excited about the prospect of joining the show. The six cloaked dancers lifted her up and carried her over to the sarcophagus and held her above it. At this point, Anubis cut her throat with a curved, ornamental knife and allowed her blood to pour over the body parts that had been placed in the decorated box. 

The cloaked dancers then carried the body of the “sacrifice” down to the front of the stage where it was handed over to kitchen staff who took it away for further processing. The dancers then dropped their cloaks to the floor revealing that they were wearing only the same as the others beneath. As the dance continued, all twelve girls assisted in lifting a lid to seal the sarcophagus then dancing around it while Anubis made wild hand gestures. The lid was then removed once more and a bandaged, mummy-type figure rose up and was helped out of the sarcophagus by the other girls. The figure was of course covered in the blood of the “sacrifice” but the bandages must have had some coating or been impregnated with plastic to prevent it soaking through as the dancers removed them to reveal the naked girl beneath – the resurrected Pharaoh or goddess or whoever she was intended to be. We were clearly supposed to understand that she was the dismembered girl put magically back together. 

This completely nude dancer took centre stage for the final minute of the song performing a mixture of ballet and gymnastic moves while the others provided backup. After taking their bows, as the audience cheered, the star girl walked happily off the stage over to the live cooking area where she was quickly prepared and set to cook on the spit. I understand that this is the normal choice for girls from this group who decide to volunteer and I must say it seems a perfect choice for their athletic young bodies. 

All the food served that night was, of course, delicious and it was very satisfying to know that, in contrast to my first visit a year ago, the meat on the menu came entirely from British girls. As this chain continues to grow and expand I can only hope that many more people get to enjoy the delectable treat that is little girl meat, cooked to perfection but the world-class chefs, and that many, many more girls get to experience the ultimate thrill that is becoming delicious food!


End file.
